There Was a Flash!
by Envy Her
Summary: What happens when characters from all sorts of animes and cartoons get transported to Ooo? Crack pairings, of course! From Hetalia, Adventure Time, Black Butler, Teen Titans, Vocaliods, Fruit Basket, and many more! Short chapters! by me and Pinkacheer!
1. Adventure Time and Hetalia

taly x Marceline

There was a flash!

"Ve~ Where am I?" asked Italy to no one in particular.

"You're in my house! Who you are you?" asked a voice.

"I'm Italy! Hello-" He turned, seeing a pale, floating girl with long black hair and bite marks on her neck. "H-hi scary p-pale B-B-Bella."

"You're Italian? Ok," she pondered, lowering her defenses and speeding over to him, smirking, right up in his face. "Hey. I'm Marceline, the Vampire Queen," she said, putting emphasis on the vampire part as she grinned, showing off her fangs.

"Whaaaaaahhhhh! Germany! Germany!" he yelled, running as she chased him, "Help me! There's a scary, pretty lady chasing me!"

She laughed as she cornered him. She demanded he empty his pockets, reviling an Italian flag, pasta sauce, and uncooked pasta. She lifted the flag to her lips, sucking out the red and dropping the now 1/3 green and 2/3 white fabric to the ground. She opened the pasta sauce and drank it strait, leaving him only able to make plain, unflavored pasta.

"Help! She has scary England magic and she ate all my sause!" he whined.


	2. Adventure Time and Hetalia 2

France x Princess Bubblegum

"Oh hon hon!" laughed France, before whispering something into the bubblegum princess's ear. She turned bright red. She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it. She did this several more times, before muttering a small: "Please leave. You're disturbing the experiments. And me."

He pulled a rose from somewhere inside his jacket. "But I your beauty in my bed," he falsely pouted, giving her a wink as her face turned, if possible, even redder than before.

"F-Finn!"


	3. Adventure Time and Vocaliods

Finn x Miku

Finn and Jake were walking through the forest when they saw a pretty girl with long pigtails singing beautifully.

"Woah," murmured Finn.

"I have stuff to do that isn't here," said Jake abruptly, getting her attention and leaving them alone together.

"Hello, there!" she said, "My name is Hatsune Miku! Can you tell me where I am?"

"Oh! Um…I'm Finn. You're in one of the enchanted forests in East Ooo."

"Ooo? There is no Land of Ooo in my data chips."

"Data chips? Well, I'm an adventurer, so I can show you around if you want!"

"Ok. do you have a computer nearby?"

"We have BMO," he suggested.

"That may work." As they walked, they passed a girl in a Chinese dress.


	4. Shaman King and Black Butler

Ciel x Tao Jun

"Hello there. I am Miku. This is Finn. Would you like to join us?" offered Miku to the girl.

"Um, actually, no thank you. My brother told me to find a boy named Ciel who might help me… Would you possibly know where he is?"

"Um, I don't think so…sorry…" apologized Finn

Miku spoke up. "He's a mile due West. In a large clearing."

"Thank you," she call, running West. She ran 'till she came to a clearing with a boy in it. "Hello? Are you Ciel?"

"Yes. I am the earl Ciel Phantomhive. Are you Tao Jun?"

"Yes, I am Jun. thank goodness I've found you! Do you know where we are?"

Ciel grimaced. "No, I'm sorry, I do not. I was separated from my butler."

"Oh. Well, I was separated from my Spirit Guide corpse, so I'm not much help either…"

"We could wait her together if you want he said, looking away for a moment before looking back.

"Okay!" she agreed.


	5. Black Butler and Teen Titans

Sebastian x Raven

"Excuse me," said Sebastian to a purple haired girl with a blue cloak, "Could you please tell me where I am."

She turned. "I think this is Ooo. One of my team mates watches a TV show like this, and a villain named Control Freak must have teleported us here…"

"Alright" he replied, "I have no idea how to respond to that but my name is Sebastian Michealis."

"Raven," she said, in monotone, "I should probably go find my team…" she paused and though about her loud and obnoxious teammates for a second. "…Actually, if you need to find anyone, I could help…"

"I need to find my master, Earl Ciel Phantomhive."

"How would he be feeling right now? I can sense and effect emotions, along with other magic."

"We were to meet a young woman, so if he has found her then he may feel comforted. Otherwise, frustrated."

"Oh,"she responded, "He's that way." He swooped her up, despite her protests, and ran it be direction she had pointed, telling her it's faster than walking.

* * *

**Sorry! My account was suspended cause I posted a songfic! I'll post exta!**


	6. Black Butler and Teen Titans 2

Robin x Lizzie

"Hello. I'm Robin," said Robin as he came to a girl in the field he was in. "And you are?"

"Lady Elizabeth Midford! Have you seen a boy with an eyepatch?" she asked.

"Nice to meet you. I cant say that I have, but we can look for him if you like."

"Oh really? Yay! Thank you for helping me!" she cheered, hugging him, "Are you looking for someone?"

"My team mates. We became separated as we fell into the Land of Ooo."

"Ooo?"


	7. Black Butler and Hetalia

Alois x Belarus

"Hey!" called Alois to a girl with a bow in her light blond hair. "Sexy! Can you tell me where I am?"

"Don't talk to me," she said, in a thick accent as she started to walk away, "Big brother! Where are you! Why am I left here with this idiot! Big brother!"

"Hey! Look; me and you are stranded together, so we might as well get to know each other and work together!"

She sighed. "Work together: yes. Get to know each other: no. I'm Belarus. I'm looking for my big brother, Russia."

"I'm Alois Trancy. I'm looking for my butler."

"Fine. My brother has light hair and a white scarf. What does your butler look like?"

"Sebastian michealis with glasses and better hair!" he explained, but she had never met Sebastian.

"I'm going to pretend I know what you're talking about. If I find someone who looks like a butler, I tell you," she replied, walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait up!" he called, but he tripped, landing on her.

"Get off me!" she shouted, suddenly holding a knife. She blushed.

"Sorry! Please dont kill me!" he cried.

She blushed harder.

Just… just get off…" She looked away.

He climbed off of Belarus. "Did you know your eyes are very pretty?"

"Sh-sh-shut up!" she stuttered, kicking towards his face.

"Ah!" He ducked down. "I'm sorry! But i just noticed how pretty they were!"

"Let's just go," she sighed, standing up and reaching out to help him do the same.

He smiled satisfactorily as she pulled him along. "Okay."

* * *

_**BTW: This is my favorite crack pairing EVER!**_


	8. Fruit Basket and Avatar

Kyo x Katara

Kyo saw a brown haired girl. "Who are you? And where are we?" he asked her.

She turned around. "I'm Katara. I have no idea where we are. This doesnt look like any of the lands I've been to…"

"Yeah? Well that's not very helpful!" he shouted, angrily.

"I'm sorry I can't be of assistance!" she cried, sarcasm edging her unhappy voice, "I'm just as lost as you are."

He sighed. "Fine! Have you seen a girl with long hair like yours wearing a short blue skirt? Probably clueless?"

"No," she responded, "I can't say that I have. Are you okay? Your arm is bleeding."

"I'm fine!" he shouted, his face turning red as he remembered how he had tripped over his own feet and fallen down a hill. There were now several large-ish cuts on on arm. He sighed. "Are you looking for someone?"

"I can heal you. Um…and if you find a boy with a blue arrow tatoo, and a flying bison then thats who I'm looking for."

"What?" he asked, wondering about who he friend could be, before realizing what she had said first. "Um. Ok. How can you heal me?"

"Stay still. I can water-bend. The water heals any wound because of how I use it." She pulled some water out of pouch and it covered her hands as she went towards Kyo's arm.

"I hate water," he muttered.

She looked at him. "Well, I could always let your arm get infected," she suggested.

"Fine," he sighed, "Just finish up quickly."

"Fine," she replied, tartly, before starting to heal Kyo. He looked away, shyly blushing again.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"There done. And you're welcome," she replied, smirking.

"We should probably try to find Tohru and that tattooed kid you were talking about…" Kyo said.

"Okay, but there's no way to track them. Not unless you have super hearing or super smell."

"Nope," he said, standing up.

"Then this is going to be hard," she said, also standing, but she tripped, falling backwards. Without thinking, he reached out to catch her hand, but she was heavier then he thought she would be, and she just ended up pulling him down on top of her…

…poof…


End file.
